


Static Electricity

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Asgardian has a staff… Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Electricity

What greeted Teddy when he showed up for training that day, was rolling laughter that seemed to not have an end. The voice belonged to Patriot, Hulkling knew that much, but for the life of him, couldn’t find what made him laugh so hard. Everything seemed normal enough in their private training area, all his teammates were there- ah, his boyfriend, too... ♥  
Aforementioned boyfriend was in the process of being fawned over by Nate, a fact Teddy wanted to frown at. Instead, he came to worry, and approached Billy.   
It didn’t matter what he expected to find, or how worried he actually was - the one thing Teddy could do was join Eli in laughing.  
  
"Well _fuck you too_ , Hulkling." Asgardian growled and crossed his arms, a frustrated blush on his cheeks.   
That was definitely one bad hair-day, Teddy concluded and eyed the mostly upright mess that was Billy’s hair at the moment. The black strands stood on end and poked in every which way they could, even more than usual. It wasn’t unlike when one rubbed a balloon against their hair.   
  
"You... you look like a _poodle_!"  
  
"Nah, it’s not that bad." Eli tried and both he and Teddy fell silence for a moment.  
"...he’s just cosplaying _Sonic_!"  
  
That sent the two on another laughing fit. Nate felt like joining in, but changed his mind when he saw the deadly look in Billy’s eyes.  
  
"Right, why did I expect you to be sympathetic when it came to _hair_ , Eli." Billy hissed.  
Eli was instantly in an offensive position, but before either Teddy or Nate could really get worried, Billy held his hands up in a defensive and mildly apologetic gesture.  
  
"There, we both had our fun at each other’s expense. Truce?"  
There was an offered hand, and though hesitatingly, Eli reached to take it. Teddy snickered softly to himself, before he blinked at Nate’s distressed outburst.  
  
"Patriot, don-"  
  
It was too late. Eli took hold of Billy’s hand, and a generous amount of the excessive energy that coursed through Billy’s body ran through him as well. Eli pulled back instantly and held his hand, mostly in pain but also - annoyance.  
  
"So much for truce." Eli growled, but let it go. Even he could tell when he was pushing it - a thing he preferred not to do when the guy he was teasing-slash-mocking was packing a few more extra volts to his punch.  
  
"Hey, it’s not like I can help it." Billy complained and looked away. "Short-circuited the school just by touching the wall..."  
  
Teddy blinked before a worried frown rose to his face.  
"Is that normal for you?"   
  
"Nope!"  
  
"We think it’s some magical imbalance." Nate pitched in. "Causes him to charge up too much."  
  
"In other words, I’m over-juiced." Billy snickered and grinned at Teddy. "Impressed?"  
  
"By your hair? Not really."  
  
Billy hissed and flicked his fingers in Teddy’s direction. Golden sparks flew off and faded into nothing harmlessly.   
  
"We’ve yet to find a way to let him discharge harmlessly." Iron Lad declared sadly and looked at the Asgardian with concern.   
  
"Look, if we’d go on patrol--"  
  
"Oh not this again--"  
  
"There’ll be _bad_ guys he can zap--"  
  
"Or _kill_ \--"  
  
"You don’t know that!"  
  
"Patriot, this is proof we’re not ready--"  
  
"Never will be, at this rate--"  
  
The two flew off into yet another argument, leaving Billy and Teddy effectively alone.  
  
"This has been happening often, lately."  
  
"I think we better get used to it." Billy replied and sighed. He glanced at Teddy, then, only to pull away when his boyfriend tried reaching for him.  
"You, uh-" Billy tried, seeing the startled look on Teddy’s face. "You probably don’t want to do that." He explained and crossed his arms, a light frown on his face.   
  
Teddy nodded slowly. He could do without being zapped, he concluded and reached to scratch the side of his head. His fingers brushed over his earrings then, and he blinked as he remembered an old google search he conducted for one reason or another - about how people with earrings survived lightning strikes... hm...  
  
"You know-" Teddy said and moved closer. "I think I do." He replied and before Billy could pull away, Teddy rested his hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"...the hell did you do." Eli growled. The four stood in the dark, seeing how the sudden discharge short-circuited the street-lights in the immediate vicinity. Both Teddy and Billy looked around with blank looks before offering various forms of awkward reactions.  
  
"Totally worth it." Teddy said finally and grinned down at Billy just when Iron Lad provided them with some light.   
Billy gave Teddy an incredulous look, only to gasp.  
  
"Hey, I didn’t zap you!"  
  
"You obviously did." Teddy laughed and poked at his earrings, which were still hot. "It just found an outlet."  
  
Billy smiled in a bit of exasperation.  
"So it seems."  
  
"Hey, and your hair’s back to normal. Sort of." At least it seemed that way, under the light that came from Nate’s suit.  
  
"Hey, you’re right!" Billy hummed, only to let out a small startled sound when he suddenly had Eli behind him.  
  
"Congratu-"  
  
"Patriot, wait-"  
  
The warning again came too late. Eli’s hand pressed against Billy’s back, but it seemed Billy was still carrying a charge, as the Super Soldier fell back with a pained cry.  
  
"That does it. We’re grounding you."  
  
"It does sound like a reasonable suggestion. Maybe extend the cape, so it reaches the floor?" Nate asked.  
Teddy had to shake his head.  
  
"No, no, no, it was hard enough to convince him to keep it that short."  
  
"Pfft, spoil-sport." Billy growled and puffed his cheeks.  
  
"You’d weep openly because it would get dirty all the time and you know it."  
  
"...true."  
  
"Well, we need _something_." Eli berated and glared at Billy from behind his mask. "I’d rather not be zapped by friendly fire again unless I really deserve it."  
  
"How about that staff you wanted?" Teddy suggested. "You could use it as something to focus your powers on, if not also actual grounding."  
  
"I guess." Billy concluded and seemed thoughtful. "I’ll have to get one, first, though."  
  
"Why not spell one?"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Either way-" Eli interrupted and dusted himself. "Can we please start training? We don’t have all night."  
  
Sounds of general agreement were uttered, and Eli nodded before sighing.  
  
"...but let’s find somewhere with actual _lights_ , first."  



End file.
